


As We Go On, We Remember

by caspian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-25
Updated: 2012-07-25
Packaged: 2017-11-10 17:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caspian/pseuds/caspian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graduation Day at Lawrence High School. A short, fluffy, sentimental fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Go On, We Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a part of a series but I just decided to post it now on it's own. Hope you enjoy it!

Music loud, windows rolled down, beams of sunlight sharply reflected off the Impala’s newly polished exterior as it roared into the parking lot. Dean and Cas both stepped out of the car simultaneously, white collared shirts and black trousers. The only thing that set their outfits apart was Castiel’s black tie. Cas handed Dean his green polyester robe and promptly put his on and zipped it up. Dean left his open, locked the car, shoved matching green caps on he and Castiel’s head, and put an arm around his best friend’s shoulders as they walked to graduation together.

“I almost thought I wouldn’t see this day. The two of us graduating.” Dean said, feigning nostalgia.  
“I never doubted my ability to graduate for a second.” Cas shot Dean a smirk.  
“You’re ruining the moment.” Dean shoved Cas with his hip, and knocked the cap off of his head, they both laughed and queued up with the other students.  
They had made sure to sit next to each other during the ceremony and talked their favorite teacher into making sure their names were called right after the other, no other students in between.

  
As everyone gave their speeches and attempted to be witty and sentimental, Dean and Cas took pictures of each other on Dean’s phone and sent them to Sam who was somewhere in the crowd far behind them. They snickered; trying not to be too loud, and Cas fell softly into a sentimental state. Dean continued to chuckle as he texted Sam, unaware at Cas staring at the side of his face. High school wasn’t as bad as everyone made it out to be, he had Dean. In middle school, Cas was sure Dean would make new friends and forget him over the summer; too cool to be hanging around with the neighbor anymore, but Dean had stuck with him. He remembered freaking out on the first day of school because Dean was sitting at a table with kids Cas had never seen before, but Dean had waved him over and sat him down and introduced him to everyone as his best friend. Before Cas could share the moment with Dean, they were standing up and getting ready to walk across the stage and be handed their diplomas.

  
Cas received his first, name being called out over the sound system, and there was a polite round of applause from the crowd. He smiled and walked down the 20 foot ramp that was placed in the middle of the stage, exiting into the crowd. He stood off to the side and waited for Dean. When Dean’s name came blasting through the speakers, the crowd had a much louder response. Dean was popular with a lot of people, always friendly, always attractive, Cas was pretty sure he could hear Sam yelling from somewhere in the distance. Dean threw his arms in the air, one hand grasping the diploma, the other curled in a triumphant fist. He let out a victorious “Hell, yeah!” and then ran the last 10 feet and hurled himself at Castiel. He hugged him fiercely and said, “Thanks, Cas. I really couldn’t have done this without you.” He flashed Cas an award winning smile and they walked back to their white plastic chairs, full of pride, for themselves and for each other.  


Before Cas could fully take in all that was happening, the whole class was on their feet and tossing their caps into the air. Cas was almost reluctant to throw his, wondering how he would find it once it had been released and what if it hit someone? Dean threw his cap in the air and yelled and without a moments hesitation Cas did the same and then pulled his best friend in for another hug. Green caps rained down around them, music loud, and the air full of yelling and congratulations and applause. Cas, still half tangled in Dean’s arms, looked at Dean and wished he could say all of the things he wanted to say and let Dean know how much he meant to him and all of the things that Dean already knew but had never heard but when he leaned forward to tell Dean all of these things, Dean kissed him.  


In Castiel’s memories the moment would be silent and unbearably loud and it would last forever and a second and he would remember the way Dean looked at him right before their lips met and he would remember the warmth that rose up inside of him and that moment will forever be perfect, like the definition of perfect. And then they were being ushered out of their seats and into the oncoming crowd of friends and families.  


Sam Winchester might have been a year behind them in school, but he still towered above the rest of the crowd and found Cas and Dean in seconds. They both were being hugged in a huge sea of green and Cas’ face almost hurt from smiling for the past three hours. The two of them took pictures and promised to be at graduation parties and said goodbye to their favorite teachers, well Cas mostly did that, but the two of them never left each others side. After thoroughly photographing every moment and interaction and saying their goodbyes, they walked out of school side by side, the same way they walked in.


End file.
